


Dating your great-grandmaster and other ill-advised life decisions

by loosingletters



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is Hot and Padawan Dooku is very annoyed because of it, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Family Feels, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters
Summary: Anakin tried to think of what words of wisdom Obi-Wan would bestow upon him. Probably something about patience and following the Force and how to not consequently fuck up the next sixty years of history, but Obi-Wan also never had to deal with a young Padawan Dooku eyeing him critically, like he was trying to figure out what made Anakin tick.
Relationships: Dooku & Qui-Gon Jinn, Dooku/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 73
Kudos: 327
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We were talking cursed ships on discord and ofc I had to go “tbh I could make this work”. This is dedicated to you all. I hope you enjoy it. Title suggested by a friend :D

Anakin tried to think of what words of wisdom Obi-Wan would bestow upon him. Probably something about patience and following the Force and how to not consequently fuck up the next sixty years of history, but Obi-Wan also never had to deal with a young Padawan Dooku eyeing him critically, like he was trying to figure out what made Anakin tick.

Anakin was kind of torn between wanting to rip his throat or... something else Anakin didn’t quite know how to define. Whatever it was, it wasn’t fair. Dooku was the Sith Lord who had cut off his arm, _get a grip Anakin._

Except this Dooku really wasn’t. He was just Yoda’s Padawan, even if likely not for much longer given that Anakin’s only friend in this timeline, Initiate Qui-Gon Jinn was already ten years old. Yes, Anakin knew that it was a little pathetic that his best and only friend was a child half his size – Anakin had hardly recognized him when he’d first stumbled upon Qui-Gon. The boy was so small, it was bizarre. But it wasn’t like Anakin had many people he could interact with as long as he wasn’t totally caught up on the Republic’s current history. Master Yoda had strictly forbidden Anakin from revealing anything about the future to any member of the Jedi Order who was not on the Council.

Or Padawan Dooku, in whose lap Anakin had literally dropped when Darth Tyrannus’ weird Sith magic had torn Anakin from his own time, stranding him permanently in the past.

Sighing, Anakin attempted to ignore Dooku staring at him intensely. It was bad enough that he had private tutoring with the younger man – okay, it was just a couple months, but Anakin privately liked to hold it over his head – now he also followed Anakin just about everywhere but the fresher.

He fell back into the first position of Djem So. He couldn’t let his lightsaber skills get rusty just because he wasn’t fighting in a galactic war anymore. That was another thing that unsettled Anakin. No more sleeping in his tiny cabin on the _Resolute_ , no more cramming Ahsoka’s mandatory lessons into the few breaks they had, no more droid armies, no more Separatists, no more Sith Lords.

Well, the latter two weren’t entirely true. The Senate had been broken long before Anakin had been born. Now that he paid attention to it, he could already see many of the issues that would cause it to split. He just hoped that the Council and him could do something against it. It was too bad the Chancellor wasn’t in office already. He was probably just a little kid right now, even younger than Anakin and the current Chancellor was by far not as charismatic as Palpatine had been.

He certainly was of no interest to the Sith either, no matter where they were hiding right now. Anakin had never managed to figure out the identity of Tyrannus’ Master and the baby Sith currently still checking him out definitely couldn’t tell him.

“Can I help you somehow?” Anakin asked, hoping he managed to keep all annoyance out of his voice.

He dropped out of his stance and turned to Dooku. The Padawan was sitting on one of the benches, working on a paper or another, maybe his final thesis. Anakin had never had to write one to become a Knight. For one, there was no time during the war, and on the other hand, he had already done that when he was fourteen and gotten really passionate about Nubian hyperdrives.

“No, not at all. I merely admire your execution of Form IV. You are very well practiced.”

Dooku sounded honest enough, but Anakin still felt like it was a backhanded compliment.

“Thanks,” Anakin replied. “Was that everything?”

Dooku raised a brow, the perfect picture of innocence, but Anakin knew better. He had fought a far more experienced version of the man in front of him and learned to call his bluffs. This Dooku was not really a threat. He was just there, constantly in the corner of Anakin’s vision and being a Force-damned distraction.

“I’m not the one asking questions here.”

No, but if he was there any longer, Anakin was going to shut him up in some other way.

“Just- get over here. You can go study in your room or whatever, no need to be in the training halls at three in the morning unless you want to spar.”

Dooku grinned cockily and got up from his seat, his lightsaber already in hand. It looked very different from the blade Anakin remembered defending against. Its blue color still startled him as well, but somehow it suited this young Dooku. He stepped onto the mats and Anakin resumed a position opposite to his opponent. They both bowed as it was tradition, then ignited their lightsabers. For a moment neither moved, then they both jumped into the battle. Dooku’s Ataru still caught Anakin off-guard, but his Makashi less so. He wasn’t a proficient Master of Form II yet, but that one at least Anakin was more than familiar with. The two of them exchanged blows with more Force than strictly necessary for a training spar, bringing emotions into it that should not be there. Anakin was pissed off because Dooku wouldn’t leave him alone, but he had no idea what he had done to cause Dooku to fight so viciously.

Then Anakin finally saw an opening and took it. He slammed is leg into the back of Dooku’s knee, causing him to stumble. With another Force-push, Anakin made him fall flat on his back. He rushed towards his opponent and held his blade to his neck.

“Yield,” Anakin ordered, but Dooku did not, at least not immediately.

Instead he was once more studying Anakin like he could see a possible weakness.

“ _Yield_ ,” Anakin said again and finally Dooku replied with a “Solah.”

Anakin turned off his ‘saber and he should get up, step away from his defeated training partner, but for some reason he couldn’t get himself to do so, looking into Dooku’s troubled brown eyes.

“What is your kriffing problem with me?” Anakin finally asked, Dooku still pinned beneath him.

Apparently, that was all it took as for once the Padawan didn’t keep his thoughts hidden behind a mask of feigned politeness and sarcasm.

“My problem with you, Skywalker, is that you are poaching _my_ future Padawan!”

Anakin blinked. Dooku must be joking. All the backhand comments and the challenges and it was for _this_?

“I’m not trying to steal Qui-Gon from you, you git!”

Dooku didn’t try to get up, but he did cross his arms in defiance.

“That’s not what it looks like from here, offering him extra tutoring and spending every free minute with him-“

“Who else am I supposed to talk to?” Anakin snarled. “I’m _stuck_ here! My Master won’t even be born for another thirty years, my Padawan for another twenty and my-“

Anakin closed up. He shouldn’t think about them, all he had lost. He’d been doing so well but of course Darth Tyrannus in the making had to goad him. “All my friends, my _family_ , are gone and if I ever see them again, they won’t be mine. I only know a handful of people in this time and Qui-Gon just happens to be one of them!”

Honestly, it was almost a little embarrassing to admit, but once Anakin had realized who the short blond Initiate was, he had almost started crying. The rooms in the Temple were still the same, as were the robes and the traditions and the lessons, but it wasn’t his home. All his people were gone and the Jedi that lived during these times were mostly strangers, a few long-lived ones such as Master Yoda being the exception. But they weren’t exactly people Anakin had been close with.

“You knew him in the future,” Dooku said slowly.

He didn’t look frustrated anymore, more interested suddenly as if he were seeing Anakin with new eyes.

Anakin nodded once, sharply. “He saved my life.”

“He’ll be a great Jedi then,” Dooku concluded, sounding utterly pleased.

“The very best,” Anakin confirmed.

Dooku then began to smile in earnest, kind and happy in a way Anakin had never seen before, hadn’t thought him capable of, to be honest. The whole thing threw Anakin off completely. Seriously, what was going on with this Dooku?

“What of his Master?”

_He became a Sith Lord and joined the people that had killed his apprentice and then continued trying to kill his grand-Padawans, but no big deal._

“He’s a git,” Anakin said instead. “Super arrogant, terrible footwork, can’t even block a simple kick.”

Dooku snorted. “At least he’s not as bad as his sparring partner?”

“What?”

“Careless,” Dooku replied and tugged at Anakin’s collar, pulling him down.

It took Anakin perhaps a moment too long to realize that Dooku was kissing him, but he considered it fair given that just moments before the other had been attempting to beat the life out of him. The kiss was by no means spectacular, but Dooku was warm beneath Anakin’s hands and when they broke apart for air, Anakin had no troubles diving in for a second kiss, all rationality thrown out of the speeder as he pushed his tongue inside Dooku’s mouth and hurried to get his hands beneath the other’s robes.

“Not a word to anybody,” Dooku said as flipped them around, stripping Anakin out of his tabard.

Anakin only rolled his eyes. “Wasn’t planning on it.”

He could deal with the fallout of this once he had his rationality back and was not, in fact, about to let Padawan Dooku fuck him. That was a problem for tomorrow-Anakin, right-now-Anakin was a little busy taking off his clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that nobody asked for this but in my defense-  
> ...  
>  _Okay_ , I have no defense, I just wanted to write 26 year old Qui-Gon and his disaster parents & aunt.

Qui-Gon supposed that despite their circumstances, he was actually having fun. He had been sent all over the galaxy since his knighting and had hardly spent a minute at the Temple or with his old Master. Going on a mission with him again was refreshing and felt a little bit like coming home, even if Dooku looked about three seconds away from committing a felony.

“Hello, Master,” Qui-Gon greeted easily still, leaning against the entrance of his ship. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“I have missed you as well, Padawan,” Dooku replied and immediately marched past Qui-Gon towards the cockpit of the ship.

Qui-Gon only raised a brow as he watched his Master’s back disappear, then he turned to the second Jedi walking up the ramp of his ship. Master Nu smiled warmly at Qui-Gon and, once she had reached him, gave him a quick hug.

“I apologize for his fool manners,” Jocasta said. “The last three weeks have been unpleasant.”

Qui-Gon snorted. “You don’t have to pretend. I know how he can get.”

Dooku was an excellent teacher once he understood that _my way or the highway_ would always result in Qui-Gon picking the highway. They had had their difficulties, Dooku’s approach towards the Force not meshing well with Qui-Gon’s. His general strictness had also not been much to Qui-Gon’s liking. It was good then that Qui-Gon could run off to Anakin to complain about his Master which usually resulted in getting a joined lesson. It had become a bit of a joke between him and his crèchemates that Qui-Gon had two Masters. Some had been jealous of course, Anakin Skywalker didn’t have his own Padawan and he was a skilled Knight, one of the Order’s best combatants, but most had taken it with good fun.

“I think I owe you an apology for not coming here faster, I had to drop Tahl off somewhere else first.”

Jocasta shook her head. “If anyone’s to blame, it’s Anakin for running off with our ship.”

Qui-Gon hadn’t quite wanted to believe it when the report came in. Anakin was protective of the Order, more so than any other Knight it seemed at times. His past was also shrouded in mystery with nobody knowing him before he had shown up at the Temple some odd sixteen years ago. His circle of friend consisted mostly of Dooku’s circle of friends, though Qui-Gon was fairly sure that if they were forced to pick between Anakin and his ever grumpy Master, the decision would be an easy one. Anakin never gave the name of his Master, though he sometimes did quote him, a ridiculously pronounced High Coruscanti accent dropping from his lips. Despite all these secrets, however, Qui-Gon had never been given a reason to doubt Anakin. He was a good man, a good teacher, and a terrifyingly competent Shadow.

Not that Qui-Gon was supposed to know that, but Padawans usually knew what their Masters got up to and Dooku had taken plenty of unofficial missions with Anakin and Jocasta.

“What happened?” Qui-Gon asked once they got seated in the common area of the ship. Dooku was still at the ship’s helm, guiding them Force-knew where.

“We don’t know,” Jocasta replied. “One moment we were exploring the old temple, the next Anakin was on the ground and after…” She put her hands around her cup of tea. “He just took off with the ship. Dooku thinks Anakin had a vision but that look in his eyes. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Anakin that angry. I just hope we arrive quick enough before he does anything he regrets.”

X

After a while, Dooku came out of the cockpit again and told them where they were heading next. His Master cut himself short where usually he could speak quite extensively. It was impossible to ignore how on edge he was. It was no surprise, Qui-Gon could feel himself get nervous as well. The three Jedi had been exploring a Sith Temple. If Anakin had come into contact with anything there, it could have warped his mind, tricked him. There was a reason most Shadows didn’t retire out of their own free will.

“He didn’t disable the tracker of the ship in his hurry,” Dooku said. “I have traced him and set course for one of the lesser-known spaceports on the planet.”

Anakin had a strange preference for smaller ports if he was in a hurry. It didn’t fit with his usual approach towards anything – namely always spring the trap – but to those that knew it, it made him at least somewhat predictable.

“He was here,” Dooku muttered once they were within reach of the port.

They were in the middle of nowhere on some backend Outer Rim planet where the Republic was more myth than reality. Anakin took a lot of missions on the Outer Rim, being invested in the area. It was probably because he was from somewhere around this area. Anakin’s Basic was accented. Not as much as it used to be, as Qui-Gon remembered it from his early childhood, but it was still there.

They landed their ship in the ugliest hanger Qui-Gon had ever seen, it being accompanied by an eerie silence. He got the feeling that he was missing something. There should be staff checking them, asking why they were heading here. Instead, they could just land their ship.

“Careful,” Jocasta muttered.

She too was scanning their surrounding for something unusual. Her hand on his shoulder was calming and Qui-Gon wished he could claim he wasn’t glad for it. He was a Knight, not a child anymore, but the Force felt _off_ , like it was grieving and celebrating at the same time and Qui-Gon didn’t know what to make of it.

Once their ship had landed, they prepared themselves for everything, or so they thought.

When the ramp opened up, they were greeted by an almost empty hander shrouded in darkness. Once it lit up however-

_Bodies_.

All kinds of species, adults, dead on the ground and obviously cut down by a lightsaber. Qui-Gon thought he was going to be sick.

“Do you think Anakin-“ Qui-Gon began to speak, but didn’t dare continue.

“Come,” Dooku ordered and simply passed the bodies with a determination Qui-Gon wasn’t sure he should admire. As they crossed the empty hanger, Qui-Gon took in more of their surroundings. Besides the dead, he also saw medical equipment, cages and collars-

“Slave traders,” Qui-Gon muttered.

It didn’t make the carnage any better, but it still eased his mind a bit. Anakin hadn’t just gone on a mindless murder spree, turned mad from the Sith Temple. These people weren’t innocents, but they still hadn’t deserved such an ending.

At the very end of the empty hanger stood the ship Anakin had run away in. Dooku typed in the passcode to the ship and pretty much jumped inside as soon as the ship’s ramp allowed it. Qui-Gon hoped that Anakin was alright. He had always had a strong reaction to slavers – but again who could claim they didn’t? – but what they had found here at the docks had been a massacre. Anakin had shown no mercy as he’d slaughtered his way through the traders and that didn’t bode well.

Qui-Gon and Jocasta quickly followed Dooku, their lightsabers not ignited, but ready to jump into battle any second. This was decidedly not where Qui-Gon had imagined they’d end up.

They stepped past the common area which had been used only recently, a pot of cooked food still sitting on the counter, warm still. Jocasta signaled at Qui-Gon to be quiet as they continued on towards the cockpit of the ship.

Dooku, apparently not entirely lost to worry and all the other flickers of emotions Qui-Gon wasn’t privy to, glanced back at the two of them, then signaled that he was going to open the door.

_Three. Two. One-_

The moment Dooku opened the door, a strong Force push hit them that would have knocked them over had they not been prepared for it.

Qui-Gon caught a glance of golden hair and a gloved arm – it was Anakin alright. He was huddled in the far right corner of the room, wrapped in more blankets than Qui-Gon could count. He was staring at the three of them with wide-eyes, recognition only settling in just that moment.

“Shit,” Anakin cursed into the silence. “You are here.”

Before Qui-Gon or Jocasta could say a thing, Dooku had to say something. Typically for his Master, Dooku immediately began to retort with the sharpness of a blade.

“Yes, we are here after you ditched us in a Force-forsaken _Sith_ temple! Do you have any idea-“

“Don’t shout at me,” Anakin retorted, interrupting Dooku. “You’ll wake her.”

“Wake who?” Qui-Gon asked and sidestepped Jocasta so he could get a better look at Anakin and the bundle of blankets that turned out to be less blanket and more person.

“That’s a child,” Qui-Gon blurted out before he could stop himself.

He felt like a Padawan again at this moment, caught in-between three Masters with no idea what was actually going on.

“Yeah,” Anakin replied and gently ran his fingers through the girl’s brown hair.

She had to be young and was fairly small as well. However, her face was very thin, she looked starved.

“Is that who you left for?” Jocasta asked.

“Yes. I saw what they were doing to her and- I can’t believe I forgot it. I thought that if I just focused on the Jedi, I could fix everything but they- They hurt her. They _hurt_ her and I was nearly too late again.”

“Who is she?” Dooku spoke up again.

Qui-Gon glanced at his Master. He didn’t look so angry anymore, more concerned, and wary.

“What, you haven’t guessed yet?” Anakin sighed. He was so tired, the exhaustion was written all over his face. It reminded Qui-Gon of the times Anakin had knocked at their quarters in the middle of the night, haunted by nightmares he couldn’t speak about. Sometimes Qui-Gon had woken as well and the three of them had just sat on the sofa, a cup of tea in their hands, talking about nothing in particular. Other times Qui-Gon had only noticed that Anakin had come over to their place because the breakfast table was laid in the morning and Anakin already sitting at it, usually wearing one of his Master’s robes.

Qui-Gon didn’t know if Anakin had ever talked to a mind healer about his nightmares. It hadn’t been his place then, a child under Anakin’s care, but somebody should make sure that after all of this, Anakin talked to somebody.

“Her name is Shmi,” Anakin said and once more traced her cheek’s with his flesh hand. “Shmi Skywalker. She would have been my mother someday.”

Qui-Gon froze, thinking he had misheard, but all around them, the Force rang with truth, which he supposed only made things worse. He turned to look at his Master but Dooku didn’t look surprised at all, if anything, he was resigned-

He _knew_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then Qui-Gon gets told the truth, little Shmi Skywalker grows up at the temple and maybe becomes Anakin or Jocasta's Padawan in the future.  
> Thanks for reading, I apologize.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what? I don't even want to defend this. #I ship it.  
> Anyway, more CountDisaster stuff bc this is the ship name.

Qui-Gon was the Padawan of Knight Dooku and he was one of the best duelists of his age group. He had been younger than average when he was picked and ever since he had done his very best to act as his Master expected him to. He studied and listened to his Master and would soon grow up to be the best Knight ever and he was not scared of any stupid thunderstorms.

_CRACK_.

Qui-Gon winced as the thunder rolled over the sky.

He didn’t mind thunder and lightning, he actually thought they were very cool, he just hadn’t been sleeping well in the past week, or much at all. His dreams were haunted by nightmares and Qui-Gon would lay awake in bed, fighting the urge to search for his comm and message his Master. Dooku would certainly be annoyed to get bothered just because Qui-Gon had been having bad dreams. He needed to let go of them, but he just couldn’t. This was the first time his Master was away since Qui-Gon had become his apprentice. The mission was important, but too dangerous for Padawans, and Qui-Gon had to stay behind at the temple. He understood it, he just didn’t like it.

It shouldn’t bother him.

His days hadn’t even changed so much from his times as an Initiate, except he had opted out of returning to the dorms for the week and slept in his room in his new quarters. Qui-Gon hadn’t even made a mess of anything. He ate in the cafeteria and only used the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea before bed and then he attempted to sleep when it was his bedtime. When Dooku’s mission was over, he’d hear not a single complaint about Qui-Gon and he would praise him and-

_CRACK_.

He hated the storm. Hated it. He wanted Dooku to come home just so there would be someone else in the silent quarters. Perhaps, Qui-Gon thought, it would be enough already if he snuck into his Master’s room and slept there. Dooku wouldn’t know and there would be no proof that Qui-Gon had acted so childishly.

Grabbing his blanket and pillow, Qui-Gon crawled out of his bed and walked towards the door of his room, dragging his bedding with him across the floor. He opened the door and was halfway into the living room when he saw a shadow move.

Frozen still, Qui-Gon watched as the shadow twisted, becoming larger, taking shape-

“Qui-Gon?” a familiar voice rang out.

All his fears melted away within the second. “Master Ani!”

Anakin moved and there was another crash. He cursed in words Qui-Gon wouldn’t even dare think to repeat in front of another Master and soon after the light was on. He must have been searching for the light switch. Qui-Gon didn’t know why he was so surprised to see the other Jedi in sleeping clothes, but somehow he was. He was wearing a gray shirt that looked just a little too big and comfortable pants. The long hair that was usually tied back fell just past his shoulders and he looked just about as awful as Qui-Gon felt.

“What are you doing here?” Qui-Gon asked.

“I could ask you the same,” Anakin replied. “Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping?”

“Well, yes.”

Qui-Gon felt like he needed to defend himself, but he knew better than to try to make up a lie. He was holding onto his sleeping things, there was no hiding that. “I was just…”

Lightning struck once more and Qui-Gon jerked once more.

Anakin’s inquisitive expression softened. “Couldn’t sleep either?”

Qui-Gon bit his lip and then, eventually, slowly shook his head. “No, I keep having nightmares about my Master getting hurt or dying.”

The world turned a little blurry and Qui-Gon didn’t want to start crying now. It was so _stupid_ but his nightmares were awful and Qui-Gon just wanted to know that his Master was safe.

“Oh, hey, no crying, kiddo, everything’s alright.”

Anakin quickly walked over to Qui-Gon and crouched down in front of him. He put his metallic hand on Qui-Gon’s shoulder while wiping his tears away with the other. “Dooku’s alright, I promise.”

“But how do you _know_?”

Anakin smiled and Qui-Gon thought it looked almost a little sad when it was meant to be encouraging.

“I feel it. We are all connected by the Force. You just need to learn how to reach out so far.”

Anakin made it sound so simple but Qui-Gon knew that it couldn’t be just that. You had to be strong in the Force and have great control and an even better understanding of the Force and no matter how long he’d studied, it wouldn’t stop the storm or the loneliness he felt now. He didn’t say a word, but his thoughts must have shown because Anakin stood up and grabbed Qui-Gon’s blanket from him.

“I’ll teach you how to do that sometime later,” Anakin said. “Now, come. Bedtime.”

And with that Anakin headed towards Dooku’s bedroom.

“What are you doing?” Qui-Gon asked as he hurried after Anakin, turning off the light when he walked past the switch.

“We are going to sleep and since I was planning on spending the night here anyway, might as well share a bed right? I always sleep better with people around.”

Anakin said it so casually as he threw back Dooku’s own blanket and put Qui-Gon’s right next to it. He then crawled under the blanket and stared expectantly at Qui-Gon. “There’s enough space here for you.”

Qui-Gon stood at the foot of the bed for another minute, then he put his pillow next to Anakin’s and crawled under his blanket as well. His Master’s bed smelled just a bit like him, it was a bigger comfort than he had expected.

“Good night, Qui-Gon,” Anakin said and yawned.

“Good night, Anakin.”

Outside, the rain kept falling, lightning flashed and thunder rolled, but here, inside, listening to Anakin’s steady breaths, Qui-Gon felt quite safe, all worries melting away.

He didn’t even think to ask Anakin what he was doing here, not until morning when he found himself waking up nuzzled into Anakin’s chest, under Anakin’s blanket, while his own Master’s back was turned to the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious, I have an actually serious [Star Wars discord](https://discord.gg/QneDZBy) where we also happen to talk about this ship. (We even have fanart!) Feel free to join us.  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> And then they fuck and proceed to spend the next 3 months acting like nothing happened while Jocasta and Qui-Gon shake their heads.  
> That's it. That's the story.  
> Thanks for reading or sorry for making you read this. I'd still like to hear what you think.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [One Set, Many Repetitions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514628) by [Demi_Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/pseuds/Demi_Fae)
  * [The Art of Seducing Your Lineage and Screwing the Timeline (and Sith Plans) Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931681) by [Starly_Studios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starly_Studios/pseuds/Starly_Studios)




End file.
